conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Eenglish
Setting Tell some background information, history, where the language is spoken, etc. Phonology Write about the alphabet (consonants and vowels) and explain the orthography along with the phonotactics of the language, it is suggested to do this before anything. Use the International Phonetic Alphabet to name sounds in your language. Vowels Vowels sometimes have more than one value and are interchangeable in a given word. oo : /uː/ The Orthography /iː/ : ee, ea, e...e, i...e, ie...e, i, y, ä, äy, eey, öi, eeo, /ɪ/ : /uː/ : /ʊ/ : Phonotactics Explain the consonant clusters and vowel clusters that work and are acceptable for use in the language. For example, "st" is a consonant cluster in English. Pronunciations -Vowels Vowels sometimes have more than one value and are interchangeable in a given word. Short Vowels a : /a/, /ʌ/ i : /i/, /ɪ/ u : e : /e/, /ə/ o : Long Vowels aa : /aː/, /aɛ/ ee : /eː/, /iː/ ii : /əɪ/, /eɪ/ oo : /uː/ Diphthongs ea : /eːa/, oa : /oːa/, /oːə/ Consonants b : /b/ c(e,i) : /sˤ/ ch d : /d/ dh : /ð/ f g gh : /ɣ/ or /ʁ/ h j k l m n p q(u) r s t v w x y z The Orthography /iː/ : ee, ea, e...e, i...e, ie...e, i, y, ä, äy, eey, öi, eeo, /ɪ/ : /uː/ : /ʊ/ : Word Stress Words including long vowels and diphthongs or ending with more than 1 consonant are stronger, heavier and stressed. In native words the first syllable of the root is stressed. Basic Grammar Nouns are inflected according to case and number. The cases are Nominative, Genitive, and Accusative. Nouns governed by prepositions are inflected in accusative. Regular nouns inflect as follows: Sing: Nominative : 0 / V Genitive : -es / `es Accusative : -un / `un Plur: Nominative : -s Genitive : -'ses Accusative : -uns "-en and -ren plurals" nouns are inflected Nominative : 0 Genitive : -'es Accusative : -un Plur: Nominative : -®en Genitive : -'®enes Accusative : -®enun E.g. : chiild chiildes chiildun - children chiildrenes chiildrenun Nouns with identical singular and plural are inflected as if singular. Dictionary Give a list or a link to a page with a list with words and their definitions (or words translated from English). It is suggested that phonology, constrains, phonotactics and grammar is more or less finished before going onto this or you may risk making the words too similar to your native language. A''' aftir [ 'aftir ] : after an : a, an assume as'sumə : assume axis [ 'aksis] (plur. -es) : axis '''B tu bring-broght-gibroghten : to bring broad broːad brodher : brother C''' cefre sˤefrə : zero tu come-came-gicumen : to come cow kow : cow '''D tu decepe : to deceive decepte desˤeptə : deceit deception : deception E''' eek : too, also '''F tu fiight-foght-gifoghten fiive : five foor : four foot (plur. feet) : foot G''' tu give-gaave-gigiven H '''I iiland : island J K''' kniight knəi '''L littel littəl : little M''' maake-maade-gimaade : make modher : N O P '''Q questien qui qwi n. : quay, wharf R''' tu recepe : to deceive recipe : recipe recepte resˤeptə : deceit reception : deception '''S science ʃiensˤə : science T''' twa : two tugedher : together '''U V''' tu vert vert v. : to turn '''W werra : war waranty : waranty, guarantee tu warp v. : twist, warp X''' '''Y Z Example text An example of a translated or unique text written in the language. Again, make sure that the phonology, constrains, phonotactics and grammar are more or less finished before writing. Category:Languages Category:FFD